


Особые обстоятельства

by I_am_psih



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_psih/pseuds/I_am_psih
Summary: Арвин - светлый эльф, Ивоннель - дроу, они супруги, но им необходимо обеспечить свои семьи наследниками, в их случае суррогатное материнство не вариант. Наконец, они находят женщину, которая подходит на роль их супруги, вот только она против такого расклада дел, потому что верит в искреннюю любовь. Получится ли у них что-нибудь?





	1. Удачная партия

Арвин сошёл с поезда и подал руку своему супругу. Ивоннель привычным движением вложил свою ладонь в ладонь эльфа и, как тень, выскользнул на свет. Он сразу раскрыл бумажный зонт и скрылся под ним от жёсткого солнца. Темнокожий дроу не привык к таким погодным условиям и уже скучал по суровому климату его родины. Но у них есть особая миссия, которую они не могут отложить на зиму, когда на южном континенте станет менее солнечно и более прохладно. 

\- Судя по табличке, мы почти на месте, нужный адрес в конце этой улицы, - сказал Арвин, поглядывая на клочок бумаги у себя в руках. 

\- Не могу поверить, что мы действительно обращаемся к свахе, - раздражённо проговорил Ивоннель, поправляя тёмные очки на носу. 

\- Я тоже, но ты знаешь, что самостоятельно мы не справимся. Кстати, мы на месте. 

Над ними висела небольшая незаметная на первый взгляд табличка с красиво выведенным именем. Здесь находилось агентство лучшей свахи южного континента. По крайней мере, она когда-то ею была. Сейчас эта профессия уже изжила себя, из моды уже вышли договорные браки, а многие молодые люди уже не считают необходимым их заключать. Вот только в случае Арвина и Ивоннеля такой брак был их последней надеждой. 

\- Итак, - перед ними появилась экстравагантная старушка в ярких цветных одеждах с тюрбаном на голове, - вы ищете себе третью жену, верно?

Хоть ей уже было много лет, в ней легко угадывалась когда-то очень могущественная ведунья, с возрастом растерявшая свои способности. 

\- Всё верно. Мы оба являемся единственными наследниками своих семей, поэтому нам нужно продолжить род. – ответил Арвин, садясь в кресло напротив огромного стола. 

\- А суррогатное материнство не подходит, потому что… - она указала рукой на молчавшего до этого Ивоннеля. 

\- Из-за одного из условий наших древних предков. В наших семьях главой рода может стать только законнорожденный ребёнок, появившийся от нашей супруги. 

\- Да, это усложняет задачу, - тяжело вздохнула ведунья, - сейчас женщин, входящих в однополую пару, можно по пальцам одной руки пересчитать. – Она открыла ящик стола и достала совершенно белые карты. – Есть ли у вас какие-нибудь предпочтения? 

\- Чтобы была более менее образованной, - уверенно начал перечислять Ивоннель, - самостоятельной, не обременённой властью своей семьи, молодая, желательно эльфийка или дроу. 

Сваха присвистнула.

\- Я уж думала скажете про цвет волос или размер груди, а так задача усложняется. – Она начала перемешивать колоду, потом ровной стопкой сложила её перед собой, взяла карту сверху и положила перед Арвином и Ивоннелем. На ней был изображён меч. – Существует лишь одна кандидатка, которая полостью соответствует вашим требованиям. – Она достала следующую карту. На ней был портрет вполне обычной эльфийки: светлые пшеничного оттенка волосы, голубые глаза, правильные черты лица, вот только волосы были короткие – даже не доставали до плеч – что было не типично. 

\- Это она? 

\- Да. – На следующей карте был изображён мудрец с книгой. – У неё есть высшее образование. - Она продолжала доставать карты с появившимися изображениями и толковать их, - Она очень сильная волшебница, давно не общается с семьёй, живёт одна. 

\- Где она живёт? 

\- Это за дополнительную плату. Не обессудьте, господа, но этот бизнес умирает, каждая монета на счету. 

\- Мы заплатим. 

\- Я скажу вам, где её искать, - прокряхтела старушка, доставая из шкафа стеклянный шар, - но помните: принудит её к чему-либо невозможно, вам придётся договариваться с ней самим. Так, посмотрим. – Она начала водить руками над шаром, прикрыв глаза. – Это деревушка, находится на западной границе эльфийского королевства, вижу, что она живёт рядом с обрывом, а внизу море, - она достала карту и быстро очертила место на границе, - ищите её здесь. 

Арвин склонился над картой и присмотрелся, в круге находилось лишь одно название. Это их место. 

Вернувшись на родину, Ивоннель первым делом направился к своему старому знакомому Рамиэлю, который работал в розыске. Кто мог даже иголку в стоге сена найти, так это он. 

Учитывая, что на руках у дроу был и портрет, и название деревни, и все необходимые характеристики, узнать о ней более подробную информацию было делом пары писем. Только Рамиэль успел его удивить, сразу сказав, что знает эту эльфийку. 

\- На самом деле история была очень громкой, но вы с Арвином в то время путешествовали, неудивительно, что пропустили. Эту девушку зовут Лириэль, она дочь королевского судьи. Три года назад её отец вёл суд над одним аристократом, который готовил покушение на правителя. Естественно его осудили по всей строгости. Но было одно обстоятельство, которое вызывало громкие споры: вместе с аристократом судили его жену. Было много доказательств, того, что она помогала мужу. На суде она утверждала обратное. Судья хотел назначить ей такое же наказание, как и её супругу, но вмешалась Лириэль. Она заключила с отцом сделку: либо она находит доказательства невиновности женщины, либо отказывается от всех своих привилегий и поддержки семьи. Думаю, результат ты итак угадал. После этого она больше не появлялась в столице, в последний раз её видели в портовом городке недалеко от западной границы. Видимо, она как раз направлялась в эту деревню. 

\- Что можешь сказать о ней, как о личности?

\- Ну, она редко появлялась в обществе, но всегда появлялась эффектно, на балах либо танцевала, либо не отходила от столиков с закусками. Причём некоторые кавалеры, которые с ней танцевали, потом сваливались с ног и быстро покидали вечер. На улице я её видел только в компании подруг, с кавалерами не замечена. 

Дроу немного удивился, ведь даже с нынешней модой быть вечным холостяком всё же было немало молодых людей, желающих приумножить капитал своей семьи или повысить статус благодаря браку. С её родословной за ней должны бегать толпы желающих. На худой конец хотя бы двое. 

\- И ей ни разу не делали предложение? 

\- Нашёлся лишь один такой смельчак, но ему было отказано.

\- Ты так говоришь, будто она какой-то монстр. – усмехнулся Ивоннель. 

\- Ходят слухи, что она очень груба с мужчинами. Некоторые утверждают, что она их недолюбливает. 

Вернувшись в поместье, Ивоннель остановил слугу и спросил, где сейчас находится его муж. Арвин отыскался в рабочем кабинете. После поездки у него накопилось много дел, которые требовали его внимания. Несмотря на это, он сразу отложил бумаги и всё внимание переключил на дроу. Ивоннель сел в кресло напротив и улыбнулся. 

\- У меня хорошие новости: у нас есть шанс уговорить эльфийку на брак. 

\- В чём состоит план? – у Арвина сразу включился охотничий интерес. 

\- Она временно отречена от своего положения в обществе и наследства семьи. Живёт в маленькой деревушке на окраине. Мне кажется, она ухватится за любой шанс вернуться. А в её случае единственный способ – это брак. 

\- Согласен, привыкшая к роскоши девушка вряд ли рада жить в такой глуши. Удивительно, что раньше никто не предлагал ей решить проблему таким способом. 

\- Есть слух, что она не очень жалует женихов. 

\- Это усложняет задачу. 

\- Нам в любом случае нужно попробовать, она единственная нам подходит. – Ивоннель потянулся вперёд и накрыл руку супруга своей тёплой ладонью. – Мы справимся. Мы сталкивались и с большими трудностями. 

Действительно, в начале их отношений все были против. Они были единственными наследниками своих семей, от них ожидали продолжение рода. Но они заключили брак друг с другом, мужчины, да ещё и разного происхождения. Дроу и светлые эльфы уже много веков не воевали, но и дружбой их отношения сложно назвать. Просто терпели существование друг друга. Брак Арвина и Ивоннеля стал большой неожиданностью, а ещё поводом для долгожданного торгового договора. Но по законам их семей, они должны были обеспечить свой род минимум одним наследником. Особенно наседали на Ивоннеля, ведь род дроу когда-то был очень плодовитым и сильным, сейчас же его члены всеми способами хотели вернуть былое величие. 

Им выпал отличный шанс, и они не собирались его упускать. 

На следующий день они направились в путь.


	2. Единственный шанс

После нескольких часов на поезде, а потом на повозке Ивоннелю уже не так хотелось отыскать эту эльфийку, даже смерть его рода уже не казалась такой большой проблемой. Только присутствие супруга придавало ему сил. 

Они решили переночевать в ближайшем городе, а на следующий день рано утром выдвинуться в деревушку. По плану они как раз должны будут приехать к обеду. 

Супруги остановились на единственном постоялом дворе и сразу после ужина ушли в свою комнату. Ивоннелю надоело, что на него все пялятся. Дроу для местных жителей был чем-то необычным. Тёмные эльфы не любили покидать свои дома и, тем более, заходить на территории светлых. Ивоннель в этом плане был исключением из правил. 

\- Как же они надоели, - проворчал он, заваливаясь на кровать в одежде. 

\- Потерпи, завтра мы всё равно уедем. 

Арвин сел рядом с ним и нежно провёл по щеке супруга. Привычная ласка дарила тепло и покой. Ивоннель накрыл ладонь эльфа, чтобы она подольше оставалась на своём месте.

\- Не волнуйся, у нас всё получится, - Арвин всегда понимал его без слов. Ему хватало одного жеста, чтобы понять, в каком состоянии находится его супруг. Сначала дроу думал, что дело в способности эльфов чувствовать отголоски души. У светлых вообще всё было связано с душой. Они использовали духовную энергию для магии, все важные ритуалы были завязаны на душе, даже их брак у эльфов воспринимался, как слияние двух душ. 

Дроу были более прагматичными. У них была природная магия, энергию они черпали из материального мира или собственной крови, а то, что светлые эльфы называли единением душ, дроу именовали простым и незамысловатым словом – секс. Для светлых большую роль при слиянии супругов играла духовная энергия, у тёмных – энергия, созданная страстью. 

В начале своих отношений Арвин действительно думал, что Ивоннель ухаживал за ним, потому что хотел его. Дроу долго разуверял светлого. Он хоть и не умел говорить о своих чувствах, но с таким же энтузиазмом доказывал их искренность действиями. 

\- Я не волнуюсь. 

\- Тогда почему выглядишь таким взволнованным? 

Арвин всегда читал дроу, как раскрытую книгу, а тот никогда не говорил о своих переживаниях вслух. Иногда Ивоннель думал, что это была главная причина, почему он его полюбил. 

\- Потому что я наконец-то остался наедине со своим супругом, - ответил Ивоннель, насмешливо прищуриваясь. 

Арвин улыбнулся ему в ответ и потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке. Ивоннель же любовался его идеальным, как и у всех аристократов, лицом, движением его остроконечных ушей, выбившейся из-за уха прядкой светлых волос. 

Дроу позволил супругу высвободить себя из одежды. 

\- Я очень устал, - проговорил он, обнимая светлого за шею, - так что не буду сопротивляться. 

\- Ах так, - выдохнул тот прямо рядом с ухом, - тогда ты не будешь против щекотки. 

Ивоннель шуточно закричал и начал умолять о пощаде. Эльфы жили долго, дольше чем люди и другие рассы, неудивительно, что за своё долгое существование они черствеют и становятся холодными. Но Арвин и Ивоннель смогли пройти через это, встретив друг друга. Рядом с супругом дроу становился мальчишкой, часто вспоминал своё детство – он считал, что это был самый счастливый период его жизни. Арвин был единственным, кому тёмный мог доверять, что очень несвойственно другим представителям его народа. 

Супруги проснулись рано утром в объятиях друг друга. Ивоннель с несвойственным ему с утра энтузиазмом собрал все вещи и нашёл извозчика, готового ехать в такую даль. 

\- Говорят, жители этой деревни редко появляются в ближайших городках, - начал рассказывать сплетни Арвин. 

\- Даже в голод не перебирались?

Ивоннель имел ввиду голод, появившийся во время войны, произошедшей ровно сто лет назад. Тогда западные земли страдали особенно сильно из-за не вовремя начавшейся засухи. 

\- Нет. Поэтому во всей округе ходят слухи, что они поклоняются старым богам. Якобы их защищают те, кого остальные забыли. 

\- Обычно в такой глуши народ очень суеверный. Неужели бывшая аристократка живёт там?

\- Кто знает, что её туда привело. 

Арвин положил свою руку на немного трясущуюся ладонь супруга. Ивоннель недовольно глянул на светлого, но Арвин знал, что это напускное. Дроу не убрал свою руку, только перевернул ладонью вверх и сплёл их пальцы. 

Они потратили много времени в дороге и, когда солнце достигло зенита, их высадили на дороге и указали в сторону, откуда дул прохладный морской ветер. Вскоре перед ними раскинулась небольшая деревня. Все дома были низкими и чуть ли не полностью были покрыты травой и мхом. Были видны эльфы, копошащиеся в своих садах и огородах. Поистине пасторальный сюжет. Все ходили в светлых одеждах, игнорируя тот факт, что занимались не самой чистой работой. 

Первым на них обратила внимание эльфийка с корзиной, наполненной летними ягодами. Она мягкой поступью подошла к ним и, улыбнувшись, произнесла:

\- Добро пожаловать, путники. Что привело вас к нам? 

\- Добрый день. – ответил Арвин, улыбаясь в ответ. – Мы ищем эльфийку по имени Лириэль. 

Казалось, улыбка эльфийки стала шире. Она кивнула каким-то своим мыслям и сказала господам идти за ней. Естественно, Арвин не тратил время в тишине и стал расспрашивать о кандидатке. 

\- Вы, наверное, хорошо знаете Лириэль?

\- С чего вы взяли? – усмехнулась эльфийка. 

\- Вы примерно одного возраста. 

\- Поверьте, её сложно хорошо узнать. Но да, я немного про неё знаю. Например, где она живёт, чем занимается, что умеет готовить. Но это все в нашей деревне знают. 

\- А чем она занимается? 

\- Разным. Пополняет наши магические амулеты, помогает знахарке в разгар сезонных болезней, ведёт ритуалы. Она очень сильная волшебница, у нас такие не жили никогда. О, вот и пришли. 

Она вышли к поляне перед обрывом. Внизу море ударялось о камни. А посреди поля стоял одинокий домик. Рядом с домом, выстроившись в круг танцевали маленькие эльфийки. 

\- Что они делают? – не удержался от вопроса Арвин. 

\- Учат танец для ритуала. Скоро будем провожать лето и встречать осень. 

\- А та девушка и есть Лириэль? 

Ивоннель полностью сосредоточился на единственной высокой фигуре в круге. За время ссылки её волосы доросли до плеч. На ней было белое платье с длинными рукавами, свободно обнажающими её руки по локоть, когда она их поднимала. Оно очень напоминало ночные рубашки городских дам, только на талии был завязан голубой пояс. Она выглядела так, как выглядели эльфы много сотен лет назад, когда они жили в лесах и поклонялись духам природы.

\- Это она. Лириэль! 

Эльфийка наконец обратила на них внимание. 

\- Так, девочки, повторяйте, я ненадолго отойду, - сказала она и направилась в сторону гостей. Только сейчас эльфы заметили, что она ходила босиком. – Здравствуйте, господа. 

\- Лириэль, эти джентльмены спрашивали о тебе. 

\- Спасибо, что отвела их. – Лириэль протянула эльфийке руку, та взяла её ладонь, и они мягко отвели их в стороны, оглаживая. После этого эльфийка удалилась. – Итак, господа, какое у вас ко мне дело? 

\- Думаю, это долгий разговор. – намекающе проговорил Арвин. 

Лириэль кивнула и, обернувшись к танцующим девочкам, сказала:

\- На сегодня закончим. По домам, - она хлопнула в ладоши, и маленькие эльфийки радостно побежали в сторону деревни, прощаясь с Лириэль. – Прошу, - она пропустила путников в дом и только потом вошла сама. 

Внутри дом был таким же маленьким, как и снаружи. Здесь стояла кровать, стол, лавочка и несколько табуреток, а ещё деревянный сундук, видимо с одеждой. А ещё стоял большой шкаф с кучей мелких полочек, на которых лежали разного вида магические амулеты. Лириэль усадила гостей за стол и, подав глиняные кружки с водой, села напротив, сложив руки в замок перед собой. 

\- Готова вас выслушать. 

\- Госпожа Лириэль, - начал говорить Арвин, но эльфийка его прервала. 

\- Просто Лириэль, вы, скорее всего, и сами знаете, что я отречена от семьи. 

\- Да, конечно, Лириэль. Меня зовут Арвин, это мой муж Ивоннель. Мы бы хотели сделать вам предложение стать нашей супругой. 

Дружелюбная улыбка в мгновение ока исчезла с её лица. 

\- Простите, господа, но я вынуждена отказать. 

\- Подождите, не стоит так быстро отказываться. 

\- Я прекрасно понимаю, что не собираюсь становится третьей, так что вам стоит покинуть мой дом. 

\- Стой, - произнёс молчавший до этого Ивоннель, вскакивая из-за стола. – Мы готовы на всё, ради твоего согласия. 

\- Не вижу смысла так стараться. Вы наследники богатых родов и вполне способны на суррогатное материнство. 

\- Понимаете, - снова защебетал Арвин, - нам это не подходит. 

\- Тогда я тем более не понимаю, зачем ехать так далеко? В городах закончились благородные незамужние дамы? 

\- Нам нужна жена, а не развлечение на одну ночь, - саркастично произнёс Ивоннель, не сдержавшись. Не зря их предупреждали о её странностях. 

Лириэль на его слова отреагировала ухмылкой. 

\- Мы бы хотели создать полноценный тройственный союз, - сказал Арвин, - и вы нам кажитесь наилучшей кандидаткой. 

\- Я вижу, что у вас благие намерения, но я не могу ответить вам. Я приехала сюда, чтобы избежать подобных предложений. Я не собираюсь становиться удобным приобретением для какого-нибудь аристократа. Тем более совершенно мне незнакомого. 

\- Что нам сделать, чтобы ты согласилась? – спросил Ивоннель. Арвин не ожидал от своего супруга подобного. Обычно он был закрытым, необщительным и слишком гордым. Только наедине со своим избранником он мог позволить себе дать слабину. А теперь он готов идти на уступки?

\- Я готова на брачный союз только с тем, кого люблю. 

\- Значит, тебе нужно влюбиться в нас? 

Арвин, не дав дроу сказать больше ни слова, выволок того на улицу и обеспокоенно спросил:

\- Ты что-то задумал? 

\- Да. Я задумал обеспечить нам тройственный союз. 

\- Ив. 

\- Я знаю, что веду себя слишком опрометчиво, но мы столько преодолели, чтобы быть вместе, чтобы приехать сюда. Я готов на всё ради тебя, и я вижу, что она единственная, кто нам подходит. 

Выслушав Ивоннеля, Арвин улыбнулся и обнял супруга так, как позволял себе делать только наедине. Они некоторое время стояли так, не отрываясь друг от друга. 

\- Пора бы нам вернуться, а то это уже неприлично, - буркнул Ивоннель на ухо Арвину. 

Они зашли в дом и застали эльфийку на том же месте за столом. Она продолжала с вызовом смотреть на супругов, будто проверяла, отступят ли они под напором её взгляда. Она на секунду прикрыла глаза, пока эльфы возвращались за стол. 

\- Я обдумала ваши слова, - произнесла она более спокойным тоном, чем от неё ожидали, - я готова дать вам шанс. Но помните, что я не потерплю никаких манипуляций и как только ваши действия нарушат покой деревни, вы тут же покидаете её. 

Эльфы чуть склонили головы, соглашаясь с условиями сделки. 

\- Раз уж вы остаётесь здесь на неопределённый срок, деревня предоставит вам кров. Пошлите, я покажу вам дом, в котором вы будете жить. 

Они вышли на улицу, солнце уже близилось к закату. Неужели они так долго проговорили? 

\- Лириэль, что за дом, в котором мы будем жить? – решил поинтересоваться Арвин. 

\- Обычно мы селим туда паломников, - ответила она, обернулась обратно к своему дому и показала в сторону моря. Вдалеке виднелась чёрная скала, очень инородно смотрящаяся на фоне своего окружения. Весь антураж буквально искрился жизнью и молодостью, а эта скала выглядела мёртво и отчаянно. – Местные жители следуют культу поклонения драконам. Они верят, что те не вымерли сотни лет назад, а впали в вековую спячку. А та скала – это место, где спят драконы. Туда не подобраться на лодке, только по воздуху, но и над скалой будто природный магический купол. Для тех, кто погружается в изучение древних эльфийских традиций, это место считается обязательным пунктом. В начале лета у нас бывает много паломников, но сейчас они уже разъехались, так что вам никто не помешает. 

Домик оказался небольшим, с кучей двухэтажных кроватей почти у каждой стены. Но Ивоннель и Арвин не первый год путешествовали, поэтому были довольны. 

\- Если вам понадобятся продукты, обращайтесь ко мне, мы берём из общего запаса. В общем, по любым вопросам можете обратиться ко мне. На этом я должна вас покинуть. 

Эльфов не удивил её скорый уход, она явно смилостивилась над ними – они даже не могли предположить, почему. Но её мнение о них уже было испорчено предложением стать третьей в союзе. Судя по слухам, Лириэль не прельщал статус даже единственной жены, а предложение войти в уже существующий союз так вообще могла посчитать оскорблением. 

\- Даже не знаю, к лучшему ли это, - вздохнул Арвин, провожая взглядом её силуэт, виднеющийся в окне. 

\- Это явно лучше, чем если бы она сразу отказала.


	3. Первые шаги

Лириэль с раннего утра постирала одежду и развесила белоснежные ткани на улице. Сегодня обещал быть яркий солнечный день с лёгким морским ветерком. Закончив с делами, эльфийка посмотрела в сторону Драконьей горы. Загадочная скала темнела на фоне совершенно голубой воды, вторящей цвету безоблачного неба. 

\- Лириэль!

Эльфийка повернулась и увидела Иримэ, дочь главы деревни. Иримэ подбежала к подруге и протянула корзину с продуктами.

\- Как насчёт чая? 

Лириэль с радостью приняла гостинцы и пригласила подругу в дом. 

\- Ну что, рассказывай, что это были за господа? – протянула Иримэ, садясь за стол.

Лириэль уже догадывалась, что они будут сплетничать, всё-таки это было их любимым занятием в свободное от мирских забот время. Ей нравились прямолинейность Иримэ и её способность говорить всё, что на уме, в каком-то смысле Лириэль была на неё похожа. 

\- Ох, - вздохнула Лириэль, ставя чайник на стол, - они хотят заключить тройственный союз. 

\- Серьёзно? – удивлённо воскликнула Иримэ. 

\- Да. Когда услышала, хотела сразу выгнать. 

\- Но не выгнала?

\- Честно, нет, - Лириэль уронила голову на стол, ударяясь лбом о деревянную поверхность.   
– Они говорили, что им необходим этот союз. И я… 

\- Пожалела их?

\- Можно и так сказать. 

\- И как, ты согласилась?

\- Ты ведь понимаешь, что нет. Мне просто стало неловко прогонят их так быстро. Они ведь приехали так далеко. Сказали, якобы я подхожу им. Ну, я и сказала, что даю им шанс. 

\- И они будут тебя добиваться?

\- Смысла это обсуждать нет, - Лириэль оторвалась от стола и откинулась на спинку. – Я просто дам им понять, что не подхожу, и они уедут. А пока у деревни есть лишние руки. 

\- Ты так жестока. 

\- Кто бы говорил: привела их сюда, даже не выведала чего они хотят, - обиженно произнесла Лириэль. 

Иримэ только пожала плечами, не секунды не раскаиваясь.   
После небольшого чаепития Иримэ уговорила Лириэль навестить их гостей. Эльфийка долго упиралась, но в итоге согласилась. Всё-таки она была не настолько жестока, как о ней говорили даже среди аристократов. Просто она не любила все эти жеманные улыбки, эти неловкие ужимки и попытки отвести от себя приставучих кавалеров. Аристократы не умели принимать отказа, особенно, когда речь шла о ком-то, кто ниже их по статусу. Несмотря на то, что Лириэль выросла в окружении подобных людей, с возрастом она начала понимать, насколько они неприятны. Взять хотя бы того лорда, который предложил ей брак. Она почти год бегала от него, игнорировала, надеясь, что он поймёт, что ей не интересно его общество, а всё потому, что она не могла жёстко отказать – это было неприлично. 

Несмотря на её отношение к нему, лорд всё равно предложил брак и, как только с губ Лириэль сорвалось слово «нет», он тут же умчался в клуб жаловаться на ужасное к себе отношение и грубые слова со стороны юной эльфийки. К счастью, другие после этого даже подойти к ней боялись, вдруг и их хрупкое самомнение пострадает. 

Да и брак…

Лириэль с детства видела, какой это обман. На её глазах десятки прекрасных юных эльфиек, полных энергии и энтузиазма, становились собственными тенями. Они бросали свои мечты и увлечения, полностью отдаваясь семье. Единственным их развлечением были театры, куда их редко водили мужья, и посиделки с подругами, которые так же забывали себя прошлых. А всё для чего? Чтобы обеспечить мужу наследников, воспитать их, а потом, после их ухода из отчего дома, продолжать жить лишь воспоминаниями о времени, когда была кому-то нужна?

Но окончательно Лириэль разочаровалась из-за своего отца. 

Сейчас она даже была рада, что оказалась в такой глуши, подальше от родного города, от своей семьи. Вот только она не могла простить себе, что из-за неё кто-то поплатился своей жизнью. Может, однажды она сможет себе это простить, всё же судьба той женщины была предопределена. Но она дала ей надежду и не оправдала её. И сейчас свою ссылку Лириэль с трудом могла назвать наказанием за свою ошибку. 

Хотя, если так подумать, с этими эльфами она поступила так же – дала им надежду, которую не сможет оправдать. Наступила на те же грабли, даже не подумав. Повелась на ту картину двух поддерживающих друг друга влюблённых, которую случайно подсмотрела в окне, выходящем на крыльцо. Они были такими отчаянными, что Лириэль забыла о здравом смысле. Снова поддалась эмоциям. 

За этими печальными размышлениями она дошла до домика паломников. Иримэ была слишком уж оптимистично настроена по отношению к чужакам. Хотя, не было никаких причин для неё поступать иначе. Она родилась в деревне, где все знали друг друга и помогали по мере сил, где у всех всё было общее, куда не добиралась ни одна из произошедших за сотню лет войн. Иримэ любила этот мир и всех существ, населяющих его. Она со всеми была доброй и отзывчивой. Здесь все были такими. В какой-то степени Лириэль им завидовала, ведь невзгоды, с которыми им приходилось сталкиваться, они преодолевали всегда вместе. 

Иримэ постучала в дверь и, как только она приоткрылась, протянула жильцам корзинку с выпечкой. 

На пороге стоял светлый эльф. Он сначала удивился, увидев эльфиек на пороге, но потом изобразил доброжелательную улыбку и впустил девушек в дом. Тёмный эльф в это время сидел за единственным в помещении столом и листал толстую книгу. Как только за эльфийками закрылась дверь, он оторвался от книги и встал изо стола, приветствуя гостий. 

Они сели за стол, светлый эльф подал чай и несколько нарезанных булочек. 

\- Простите, что доставляем столько неудобств. – вежливо произнёс Арвин, садясь за стол последним. 

\- Не волнуйтесь, мы всегда рады гостям, - ответила Иримэ. – Учитывая, что мы надеемся на вашу помощь, ведь скоро осень, нужно всё подготовить. 

\- Конечно, мы с радостью поможем. 

\- Кстати, я ведь не представилась. Иримэ, дочь главы деревни. 

\- Меня зовут Арвин, а это мой супруг Ивоннель. 

Тёмный только кивнул, он был неразговорчивым, поэтому практически не принимал участия в разговоре. Да и Лириэль говорила мало, позволив подруге обменяться любезностями с эльфами. Когда чай закончился, Иримэ пригласила их помочь с подготовкой к празднику. 

\- Прощание с летом? – переспросил Арвин. 

\- Да, до праздника считанные дни, так что подходите примерно через час к домику Лириэль. 

Когда они отошли достаточно далеко, чтобы эльфы не могли их услышать, Лириэль возмутилась:

\- Зачем ты их позвала? 

\- Облегчить тебе задачу. Нужно столько украшений сделать. 

\- Но я всегда сама справлялась. 

\- А теперь справишься в два раза быстрее. А я пойду помогу отцу с крышей Рэйли. 

\- Ты оставляешь меня одну, с ними? 

\- Лириэль, прости, но они приехали ради тебя. Даже если ты не собираешься отвечать на их предложение, ты позволила им остаться, дай им хотя бы шанс, пусть попробуют. 

\- Подруга оставляет одну с чужаками. 

\- Ты тоже была чужой в самом начале. Я не чувствую от них зла, пусть помогают тебе. 

\- Я итак чувствую себя ужасно. 

\- А вдруг они тебе понравятся, - насмешливо протянула Иримэ, ударяя подругу бедром. – 

Они довольно интересные. Впервые вижу тёмного эльфа, да ещё и такого мирного по отношению к светлым. Говорят, что они нас недолюбливают. 

\- Как и мы их, - мрачно добавила Лириэль.

Ирмэ проводила подругу до дома и ушла по делам. 

Через час появились тёмный и светлый. 

\- Так, - произнесла Лириэль, - первым делом займёмся цветочными гирляндами. Сейчас я вам покажу, как их делать. 

На удивление эльфийки, они беспрекословно подчинялись ей, поэтому они закончили работу намного раньше срока. 

\- Спасибо вам за помощь, без вас это заняло бы три дня. 

Лириэль так обрадовалась, что они выполнили все приготовления, что даже забыла изображать недовольство. Она умела быть благодарной, поэтому пригласила их на ужин. 

Обед они благополучно пропустили за работой, поэтому были ужасно голодными. 

\- Могу я побольше узнать про этот праздник? – спросил Арвин. Лириэль уже подала на стол и сама устроилась напротив эльфов. 

\- Конечно. 

\- Как именно вы его празднуете? 

\- По сути это просто большая гулянка. С утра мы проводим несколько обрядов: песнями просим послать нам тёплую осень, прощаемся с беззаботным летом, в последний раз вкушаем плоды лета. А потом девочки, достигшие четырнадцати лет, танцуют ритуальный танец – это посвящение в их взрослую жизнь. 

\- Вы тоже участвуете? 

\- Да, я выполняю роль жрицы, поэтому провожу все эти мероприятия. Учитывая то, что в танце участвуют все девушки и женщины без детей. А потом проходит ритуал для тех, кто ждёт ребёнка или недавно родил: они все получают на головы венки не с цветами, а с ягодами. Старшее же поколение первым садится за стол и первым выпивает. А потом играем в разные игры, танцуем и поём. 

\- Вам нравится? 

\- Очень, - тут же просияла Лириэль. – Обожаю танцы, особенно местные, они очень энергичные. 

\- А можете научить нас? 

\- Конечно. 

На самом деле Лириэль ответила, не подумав. Она же не собиралась с ними сближаться. Но и отказать было бы очень грубо. 

Да, она сделала это лишь из вежливости.


	4. Предрассудки

Эльфы продолжали помогать Лириэль и жителям деревни в подготовке к осени: вместе собирали плоды с деревьев, чинили местным жителям немногочисленную технику - частичка добравшейся до такой глуши цивилизации, делали украшения и учили танцы. С особым рвением изучали парные. Наблюдая за супругами, Лириэль даже начала задумываться над из предложением. Они явно очень любили друг друга, поэтому статус третьей, вошедшей уже в состоявшиеся отношения, смущал ещё больше. Эльфийка думала, что лучше бы они относились к своему браку, как к деловой сделке, может быть тогда она бы сразу погнала их. 

Но в случае Арвина и Иввонеля... 

Они любили друг друга, как настоящие супруги, как положено природой любить того, с кем разделяешь долгую жизнь. И они, такие нежные друг к другу, готовы были впустить её в свою семью. Но это были не их искренние побуждения, это была необходимость, особые обстоятельства, шанс. А Лириэль не хотелось быть просто дополнением. 

Смотря на то, как Арвин приобнимает Иввонеля за талию, как дроу доверительно смотрит на супруга, как их тела привычно льнут друг к другу, Лириэль все больше убеждалась в том, что не стоит вклиниваться между ними. Она не могла представить одного мужчину без другого, либо себя на месте одного из них. 

\- Вы делаете большие успехи, - Лириэль захлопала как только эльфы закончили танец. 

\- Благодаря хорошему учителю, - ответил Арвин и улыбнулся. 

\- На празднике вы точно будете в центре внимания, - сказала эльфийка, игнорируя заигрывания светлого. 

\- Что ж, мы к такому привыкли. 

\- Наш союз для многих необычен. - добавил Иввонель. 

\- Вам это не докучает? 

\- Очень, - немного раздраженно ответил дроу. 

С одной стороны Лириэль понимала, что личные вопросы слишком сблизят их, но с другой - ей было слишком интересно. 

\- А как вы познакомились? 

\- Мы встретились в магической академии, - начал рассказывать Арвин, - тогда была научная конференция, приехали студенты с разных континентов. Даже несколько дроу, среди них и был Иввонель. - Арвин с нежностью посмотрел на супруга. Дроу слегка улыбнулся, отвечая на взгляд светлого не менее красноречивым. - Оказалось, мы специализируемся на одной и той же сфере, наши семьи заняты одним и тем же бизнесом, мы любим одни и те же книги. С каждым днём находили все больше общего. 

\- А потом мы встретились ещё пару раз после окончания учебы. Совершенно случайно. 

\- И я предложил видеться чаще. 

\- Вы будто предопределены друг другу судьбой. У местных нет понятия случайности, они верят, что все, что с нами происходит, это план высших существ. Только драконы, приближенные к небу и этим существам, знают все тайны мироздания, поэтому они не зависимы от судьбы. 

\- Я читал о подобном в каком-то историческом труде, - задумчиво произнёс Иввонель. - Кажется, там говорилось, что эльфы, не противящиеся своей судьбе и смерено следующие ей, были вознаграждены богами. 

\- Это так. Поэтому местные словно плывут по течению. Они считают, что именно это защищает их деревню от бед внешнего мира. 

\- Ты согласна с этой философией? - спросил Арвин. 

\- Это звучит очень романтично, но я не могу смиренно следовать судьбе. Возможно, именно из-за моего упрямства я сейчас нахожусь здесь, но я бы не назвала это наказанием. Для меня это жизненный урок. 

\- Ты не скучаешь по дому? - удивился Иввонель. 

\- Скучаю только по маме. Я с ней нормально не попрощалась, и это меня до сих пор гложет. В остальном моя жизнь стала интересней: у меня всегда есть заказы на амулеты, в межсезонье всегда есть кого лечить, я всегда кому-то нужна. Когда я жила в городе, мне было нечем заняться, отец не позволял мне работать на должности, не соответствующей моему статусу, а так меня никуда не брали, ведь я женщина. Только в магической академии было интересно. 

\- Где бы ты хотела работать? - поинтересовался Арвин. 

\- Думаю, я на все была бы согласна, - усмехнулась Лириэль. 

Во время обеда к Лириэль снова пришла Иримэ. Арвин и Иввонель тоже были в домике эльфийки - за несколько дней у них появилась традиция оставаться у Лириэль на обед и ужин. 

\- Ты такое пропустила! - взволновано воскликнула Иримэ, резко распахивая входную дверь. 

\- Что случилось? - Лириэль вскочила с места, из-за чего кружки на столе суть не упали. 

\- К нам из города приехал офицер и начал спрашивать про вас двоих, - эльфийка посмотрела на поражённых супругов. - Говорит, вы долго не возвращаетесь. 

\- Что это все значит? - непонимающе спросила Лириэль. 

\- Не знаю. В городе почему-то думают, что мы с ними что-то сделали. Офицер сейчас у моего отца дома, идите за мной. 

Они бросили обед остывать на столе и пошли к тому главы деревни. По пути все взволновано оборачивались в их сторону. Лириэль чувствовала себя неловко и растеряно. 

В доме главы действительно сидел офицер полиции. Увидя вошедших Арвина и Иввонеля, он немного удивился. 

\- Господа, с вами все в порядке? 

\- Да, - ответил Арвин. - Что-то случилось? 

\- Вы не возвращались уже пять дней. 

\- Мы отдыхаем, - раздраженно сказал Иввонель, не понимая, что от них хотят услышать. 

Офицер понял прозрачный намёк дроу и, спешно распрощавшись, покинул деревню. 

\- Что это только что было? - спросил Иввонель у Иримэ. 

\- Этот офицер недолюбливает нас. Думает, что мы сектанты. 

\- Ладно, пошлите домой, - устало произнесла Лириэль. 

Эльфы отчетливо видели, что эта ситуация ее сильно расстроила. Вернувшись в ее домик, они быстро пообедали, и эльфы собирались после этого уйти и не докучать Лириэль, но та сама попросила их остаться. Они сидели на крыльце и смотрели на бушующее море. 

\- Тебя задели действия офицера? - спросил Арвин. 

\- Есть такое, - с мрачной улыбкой ответила Лириэль. - Просто я вижу в местных эльфах истинную доброту, пример для подражания, думаю, нам нужно у них поучиться жить в мире и согласии друг с другом. А в городе их считают опасными сектантами. Меня это расстраивает. Не люблю, когда судят, даже не узнав поближе. 

\- Понимаю, - отозвался Иввонель. 

Они просидели молча до самого заката. 

А на следующий день прогремел праздник. Лириэль весь день была занята делами жрицы, поэтому Арвин и Иввонель лишь издалека могли наблюдать за ней. 

\- Знаешь, с каждым днём я все больше убеждаюсь в том, что мы сделали правильный выбор. - сказал Иввонель, пока они смотрели на ритуальные танцы. 

\- Я с тобой согласен. Она очень интересная. Надеюсь, она и в нас что-то увидит. 

Вдруг их окрикнули: 

\- Арвин, Иввонель! 

К ним подбежала Лириэль. Сегодня она была в белом платье чуть ниже колен с красными цветочными узорами. На голове был венок из полевых цветов с вплетенными в него длинными разноцветными ленточками. 

\- Идите танцевать, все очень хотят увидеть, чему я вас научила. 

Эльфы не сопротивлялись, когда Лириэль взяла их за руки и буквально вытолкала в центр с танцующими парами. Арвин и Иввонель не растерялись, сразу слов ли ритм музыки и закружились в танце. Они не замечали восхищенных вздохов вокруг, смотрели только друг на друга. Сколько бы времени ни прошло с их свадьбы, они никогда друг от друга не уставали. Даже эта поездка стала как будто их вторым медовым месяцем. 

Лириэль, как и все остальные наблюдатели, тоже не могла оторвать от них глаз. Они были будто единым целым, при этом совершенно отличались и их внешность, и манера их движений. 

Внезапно Арвин оказался прямо перед ней, взял за руку и повёл за собой. Теперь уже они кружились в танце, не смотря по сторонам. Не успела Лириэль осознать происходящее, как оказалась в руках уже Иввонеля. Лириэль даже не следила за движениями - они ощущались так же естественно, как обычная ходьба. Арвин и Иввонель меняли ещё дважды, прежде чем музыка закончилась. 

Щеки Лириэль покрылись румянцем, она тяжело дышала и не могла убрать улыбку с лица - как же она любила танцевать! И именно так: вкладывая в танец всю душу и силы. Несмотря на то, что за сегодня она танцевала уже раз десятый, этот был особенным, ведь она ощутила, как хорошо быть рядом с необычными эльфами, что внезапно появились в их деревне и предложили ей тройственный брачный союз. Их прикосновения были нежными и деликатными, лёгкими, как весенний ветерок, при этом обжигая жаром. 

Праздник подходил к концу, поэтому Арвин и Иввонель проводили эльфийку до дома и направились к себе. 

Они чувствовали разгорающийся жар и трепет. Они и не подозревали, что эльфийка окажет на них такой эффект. Всего лишь прикоснувшись к ней, увидев счастье на ее лице, они потеряли голову. 

Как только распахнулась дверь дома паломников, эльф и дроу начали стягивать с себя одежду, совсем не заботясь о том, куда она падает. Иввонель стянул с себя рубашку и, обернув руки вокруг талии Арвина, посадил того на стол. Почему-то в воображении всплыло лицо Лириэль: румяной и тяжело дышащей. Как бы дроу хотел вернуть его ей, только не танцами. 

Арвин распахнул рубашку и широко расставил ноги, приглашая Иввонеля к действию. Дроу пристроился между разведённых в сторону колен и потерся доказательством того, что чувствует то же самое, что и супруг. 

\- Можно я тебя? - с придыханием спросил он, склоняя голову к лицу Арвина. 

\- А потом я тебя, - ответил светлый, беря лицо Иввонеля в руки и вовлекая того в глубокий ненасытный поцелуй. 

А Лириэль в своей кровати оставалось только раздумывать над тем, почему сердце начало так быстро стучать при одном лишь взгляде на эльфийских супругов.


	5. Сомнения

С того дня Лириэль каждое утро просыпалась на заре и пыталась возвать к дракону. Местные жители верили, что драконы являются проводниками их молитв. А у эльфийки была не просто молитва, а важный вопрос. Что ей делать дальше? Чем чаще она видела двух эльфов, тем сильнее сердце заходилось в безумном стуке. Она никогда ни в кого не влюблялась, даже никому до этого не симпатизировала, но понимала, как называется болезнь с её симптомами. 

Но она не могла с этим смириться. И уж тем более поддаться порыву и согласиться на тройной брак. Может она и видит в них прекрасных мужчин, танцующих с ней до упаду на празднике и помогающих делать цветочные гирлянды, но для них она лишь способ продолжить род. С одной стороны Лириэль понимала, что Арвин и Иввонель явно не такие: они не будут считать ее просто удобным инкубатором. Но с другой - именно так и выглядит их предложение. Конечно, ей польстил тот факт, что из десятка подходящих на роль матери наследников эльфиек, они тщательно отбирали по личностным качествам. Всё-таки не каждая аристократка может похвастаться дипломом о высшем образовании и такой сильной магией, как у Лириэль. Для самой девушки это стоило больших трудов даже просто уговорить отца отпустить учиться. А сколько таких, кто сдался раньше неё. 

Но дракон молчал. Он всегда молчал, сколько бы она к нему не взывала. Наверное, его никогда здесь и не было. 

\- Какие богохульные мысли для жрицы, - проговорила она себе под нос, печально усмехнувшись. - Все это не имеет смысла. Нужно с ними поговорить. 

\- Лириэль! 

Эльфийка обернулась и увидела Арвина. Светлый эльф шёл по направлению к ее дому. Его светлые брюки и ботинки сочетались с цветом подсохшей за летнее время травы, а белоснежная рубашка - с пушистыми облаками на небе. Он, как и всегда, улыбался. Лириэль пошла к нему на встречу и краем глаза взглянула на тень от небольшой деревянной ограды. Эльфы впервые при к ней как рано. 

\- Где Иввонель? 

\- Он ещё спит, - заговорщическим тоном ответил светлый. - Хочу собрать для него букет цветов, поможешь? 

\- Иввонель любит цветы? Никогда бы не подумала. 

\- Он говорил мне когда-то, что на его родине цветов очень мало, а из-за сурового климата они все маленькие, поэтому из них нельзя составить букет. Хоть это и не принято среди мужчин, он очень радуется любым цветам, хоть этого и не говорит. 

\- Он действительно не выглядит как тот, кто радуется таким мелочам. 

\- Честно говоря, он бывает мелочным. Но иногда мне нравится думать, что он так же заботится и о тех мелочах, что делает сам. 

\- Раз так, лучше всего сорвать цветы с клумбы. Полевые долго не простоят, даже если их сразу поставить в воду. У нас как раз расцвёл красный флокс. 

Лириэль отвела Арвина к широким длинным грядкам с цветами. Одна из жительниц деревни уже сновала по рядам и поливала. Как сказала эльфийка, местные иногда торговали цветами в городе, когда у деревни были трудности с урожаем. Но этих трудностей давно не было, поэтому эльфы срывали прекрасные растения для себя и для украшений на праздники. 

\- Жители, у которых нет постоянной работы, поливают цветы по очереди. Привет, Мэрэль. 

Эльфийка, поливающая цветы с утра, поздоровалась в ответ и слегка поклонилась Арвина. 

Лириэль со светлым прошли к самому краю клумб. Девушка сорвала целый букет красных цветов и завернула толстую бумагу. 

\- Думаю, Иввонелю очень понравится. - Арвин любовно прижал букет к груди. В его серых глазах отразился яркий цвет флоксов, из-за чего казалось, что радужка стала розовой. 

\- Знаешь, мне кажется, Иввонель будет рад любому твоему подарку. Я впервые вижу, чтобы кто-то любил друг друга настолько сильно. 

\- Не думаю, что мы такие единственные. Просто нам пришлось многое преодолеть, чтобы быть вместе. Думаю, это отразилось на наших отношениях.

\- Например? 

\- Мы очень редко бываем одни, только по большой необходимости расстаёмся. Обычно это бывают дела семьи, но несмотря на то, что наши семьи не одобряют наш брак, мы решаем эти проблемы вместе. 

\- Вы не устаёте друг от друга? 

\- Когда мы понимаем, что нужно побыть наедине с собой, то просто весь день проводим в разных комнатах. У каждого из нас есть свой личный кабинет, у нас две гостиные, всегда найдётся место для уединения. 

\- Арвин, я хотела бы кое-что у тебя спросить. Это очень личное, поэтому я бы не хотела, чтобы ты рассказывал об этом Иввонелю. 

Светлый недоуменно посмотрел на совершенно серьезно настроенную Лириэль. Он никогда не оставлял тайн для супруга. В прошлом они слишком много времени потеряли недомолвками и недоверием. Но теперь их не двое. Их будет трое в этом необычном союзе, и Лириэль должна стать такой же полноценной частью семьи, как они сами. Нужно показать ей, что им можно доверять. 

\- Конечно, я сохраню наш секрет, - с улыбкой ответил светлый. 

\- Не будешь ли ты ревновать, если я скажу, что влюбилась в Иввонеля? 

Лириэль запомнила каждую секунду того мгновения, когда улыбка на лице эльфа сменилась удивленно распахнутыми глазами и приоткрытым от шока ртом. Но она не собиралась отступать от своего плана - нужно понять, какие отношения они смогут выстроить между собой. 

\- Я понимаю, это очень неожиданно. Мне кажется, я влюбилась в него, но мне совестно, что он твой супруг. Если скажешь, что будешь ревновать, то я лучше отступлюсь. 

Арвин тряхнул головой, но растерянность в его взгляде никуда не исчезла. Он уставился под ноги, будто физически не мог посмотреть на эльфийка. 

\- Знаешь, я тоже его люблю, - наконец произнёс он. - И я хочу окружить его любовью, даже если она будет не только моей. Я не буду ревновать. Если ты все же решишь быть нашей женой, даже лучше, что будешь испытывать чувства хотя бы к одному из нас. Только попрошу не отбирать у меня его совсем, я готов смириться с этим, ведь ты тоже понравилась Иввонелю. 

\- Я понравилась Иввонелю? 

\- Да. Если честно, нам обоим. Но я не буду переступать черту, если ты не позволишь. 

\- Тогда, как ты представляешь себе наш брак? 

\- Я надеялся, что мы сможем построить крепкий тройственный союз. В новых обстоятельствах я не собираюсь менять план: даже если с Иввонелем вас будет объединять любовь, мне хотелось бы построить с тобой дружбу. 

\- Но ведь вам достаточно только наследников, зачем вам лишняя морока с чувствами? 

\- Потому что мы должны быть семьей. Раньше я был, как и другие аристократы, - относился к другим с прагматичной точки зрения. Но после встречи с Иввонелем я понял, каково это, когда тебя любят и когда любишь ты. Надеюсь, ты тоже вскоре это поймёшь. 

Лириэль невольно улыбнулась. 

Они попрощались друг с другом на развилке. 

Хоть Лириэль и чувствовала себя немного виноватой, что играла с чужими чувствами, но ее собственные пока что были для неё важнее. Эти эльфы просто не выходили из головы, но девушка должна была убедиться в том, что с ними ей будет хорошо. Что она будет для них женой, а не просто способом зачать наследников. 

Когда Лириэль рассказала свой план Иримэ, та произнесла: 

\- Какая же ты жестокая! 

Правда, в ее голосе не было ни нотки осуждения. Она так же беззаботно откусывала от печенья и запивала компотом. 

\- Думаешь, я перегнула палку? - обеспокоенно спросила эльфийка, продолжая перебирать травы для засушки. 

\- Нет, я считаю, ты все сделала верно. 

\- Просто я предположила, что если кто-то из них заревнует после моего признания, то я откажусь от их предложения окончательно. 

\- И правильно. В тройственных союзах никто не должен ревновать кого-то одного. 

\- Слушай, Иримэ, у вас в древних источниках упоминаются такие союзы? 

\- Вроде да. Но ты же знаешь, раньше все жили, как хотели. Древних эльфов сложно было чем-то удивить. Я рада, что ты всё-таки присмотрелась к Арвина и ИВвонелю. От них даже исходит это чувство взаимной любви. - Иримэ мечтательно посмотрела в окно. 

\- Я понимаю, но среди аристократов это редкое явление. Ты выросла в такой обстановке, но я видела только как супруги просто мирились с фактом существования друг друга. 

\- Да, мне городских не понять. - эльфийка цокнула языком и снова посмотрела в окно. - О, а вот и твои женихи идут. 

\- Что? Как я выгляжу? 

Иримэ посмотрела на подругу. Волосы были растрёпаны после прогулки, на щеке был зеленоватое пятно от сока растений, а на одежде - мелкие цветочные семена. 

\- Хорошо. - со смешком ответила она, стирая сок с щеки Лириэль. - Они тут всего месяц, а уже успели растопить твоё сердце. 

\- Очень смешно. 

Лириэль открыла дверь после вежливого стука и впустила внутрь эльфов. 

\- Не хотела бы прогуляться с нами? - спросил Арвин, еле переступив порог. 

Эльфийка сразу же отложила все свои дела. 

\- Если понадоблюсь, то ищи меня на поле у дома травниц, - распрощалась Иримэ и убежала в сторону деревни. Лириэль заметила, как подруга пару раз подняла и опустила брови, усмехаясь. Это немного взбесило ее, но потом она почувствовала, как щеки покрываются румянцем. 

Великий дракон, эти эльфы действительно растопили её сердце.


	6. Ритуал

Прошло ещё несколько дней. Дни становились холоднее, пора было озаботиться утеплением дома, заготовкой дров и припасов на зиму. А ещё нужно было узнать у Арвина и Иввонеля есть ли у них тёплые вещи. Лириэль сама уже не могла ходить в легких белых платьях: она чаще начала надевать шерстяные свободные брюки, рубашку с длинными рукавами и шерстяную безрукавку. 

Когда она возвращалась домой после утреннего сбора ягод, она встретила Иввонеля. Темный эльф тоже направлялся к дому эльфийки. 

\- Что-то случилось? - спросила Лириэль. 

\- Нет, мы просто хотели заглянуть к тебе в гости, но Арвин оделся слишком легко и решил переодеться. А мне сказал идти без него. Давай, помогу. 

Лириэль отдала Иввонелю одну из корзин с ягодами. 

\- Сейчас очень обманчивая погода: солнце светит, но ветер уже холодный. Арвину повезло, что у него есть ты, Иввонель. Он очень невнимателен по отношению к себе. 

Темный усмехнулся:

\- Не могу не согласиться. Ты очень проницательна. 

\- Я знаю вас уже месяц. Этого времени достаточно, чтобы многое узнать о том, кто всегда рядом. 

\- Честно говоря, мы не часто открываемся другим. 

\- Я такая особенная? 

\- Да, - без колебаний ответил Иввонель. 

\- Не слишком ли рисково говорить подобное девушке? 

\- Для нас с Арвином ты не просто девушка. 

Лириэль внезапно растеряла всю свою насмешливость в голосе и стала серьезной. 

\- Иввонель, я должна спросить: как ты меня воспринимаешь? Что ты ко мне чувствуешь? 

\- Сначала я действительно думал о тебе, как о хорошей возможности завести наследника. Но с тех пор я узнал о тебе намного больше. И для меня ты теперь большее. Для меня и Арвина. 

\- То, что ты испытываешь ко мне, похоже на то, что ты испытывал к Арвину? 

\- На то, что я испытывал в то время, когда начал задумываться о браке с ним. 

\- Иввонель, я должна сказать тебе кое-что, но это должно остаться в секрете. 

\- Даже от Арвина? 

\- Особенно от него. 

Иввонель, как и Арвин, колебался, но все же согласился на ее условие. 

\- Я влюбилась в Арвина. 

Темный эльф сначала удивился, а потом его лицо потемнело. Он думал, что в этом нет ничего удивительного. Иввонель считал, что в Арвина просто невозможно не влюбиться, ведь он такой внимательный к окружающим. Когда-то и дроу привлекла эта его черта. 

\- Я отступлюсь, если...

\- Нет, не нужно. Можешь любить его. Но тогда, прошу, не забирай его у меня и не отталкивай меня совсем. 

Арвин сказал то же самое. Неужели, они оба действительно готовы изменить свои устоявшиеся отношения, чтобы впустить третью. Они оба были готовы делить своего любимого с кем-то другим. И все это ради неё? Ни одна девушка не поверила бы в такое. Но Лириэль очень хотелось в это верить. 

\- И ты все равно хочешь брака? 

\- Да. Знаешь, ты можешь считать, что мы делаем это лишь ради наследников, но это уже давно не так. Надеюсь, ты это поймёшь. Я ничего не скажу Арвину. 

Когда светлый эльф догнал их, они вместе отправились на очередную прогулку. 

Лириэль запуталась окончательно, а великий дракон до сих пор молчал. Поэтому эльфийка решила обратиться к более надежным источникам. 

\- Иримэ, в библиотеке есть что-нибудь про брачные ритуалы? 

Это было сложно назвать библиотекой - всего лишь комната в доме главы деревни. Но все книги там были уникальными: написанными вручную, несущими забытые знания эльфийского народа. 

\- Вижу, ты начала строить планы, - Иримэ подмигнула. - Есть книга, которая называется «Соединения душ». Советую посмотреть её. 

Это был сборник про брачные ритуалы, которые использовались очень редко. Лириэль о них никогда не слышала, поэтому весь день просидела над ним. Как оказалось, тройственные союзы были очень редки, особенно среди простого народа - аристократы чаще всего прибегали к такому из-за нужды в наследниках. Простые же жители, когда оказывались в ситуации, где трое эльфов любили друг друга, редко узаконивали брак, а просто жили вместе под одной крышей. 

Но даже для случаев с договорным тройственным союзом были предусмотрены ритуалы. Каким бы ни был брак, никто не хотел всю жизнь провести в роли формальности и инкубатора для детей. Ритуалы крепко связывали души всех троих, и заставляли даже без любви испытывать сильные чувства друг к другу. Тогда супруги могли стать хотя бы лучшими друзьями и жить в мире и согласии. 

Изучая ритуалы для тройственных союзов, Лириэль нашла один подходящий, но была одна проблема: для него нужно было согласие высших сил - дракона. А он так ей и не ответил. 

Но она все же решила предложить пройти его, чтобы ещё раз убедиться в своих чувствах. 

\- Ивоннель, Арвин, - она кивнула эльфам по очереди. Лириэль решила пригласить их к себе, но теперь немного жалела об этом, ведь сбегать из собственного дома будет слишком странно и неразумно. - Я обещала, что подумаю о вашем предложении. На протяжении этого месяца я все больше и больше склонялась к положительному ответу. Но чтобы точно решиться на это, я бы хотела, чтобы мы вместе прошли ритуал. 

Она открыла книгу на нужной странице и дала мужчинам прочитать все самостоятельно. 

\- Мы должны будем провести всю ночь в маленькой комнате под действием зелья? - удивленно произнёс Арвин. 

\- Да, это зелье заставляет говорить правду, поэтому за всю ночь никому из нас не удасться соврать. И по итогам этой ночи великий дракон решит, можем ли мы остаться вместе. 

\- Мы согласны, - решительно сказал Ивоннель. 

Через два дня они встретились рядом с домом для ритуала. Он находился далеко от деревни и использовался много лет назад, поэтому им понадобилось время убраться там. 

Помимо них тут были Иримэ и ее отец - глава деревни. 

\- Я, как выбранный народом посланник, - пафосно произнёс он, беря деревянные кружки с подноса Иримэ и передавая трём эльфам, - даю добро на прохождение ритуала. Выпейте зелье и готовьтесь к началу. 

Субстанциям в кружке по виду походила на заваренный на травах чай. Пахла так же, поэтому Лириэль выпила все одним залпом. Арвин и Ивоннель последовали за ней. 

\- Теперь нужно раздеться, - совершенно будничным тоном проинформировала Иримэ, единственное - на лице у неё расцвела чересчур довольная улыбка. 

Конечно все участники ритуала были заранее об этом предупреждены, но никак не могли унять волнения. Арвин и Ивоннель знали каждую частичку тел друг друга, но им приходилось впервые раздеваться при посторонних, и несмотря на то, что Иримэ и глава деревни отвернулись, Лириэль все ещё стояла рядом с ними. 

Сама эльфийка вперила взгляд в землю и старалась не смотреть в сторону тёмного и светлого. Пока она снимала свитер и нижнюю рубашку, она успела сто раз пожалеть об отрезанных волосах, которые никак не могли скрыть ее наготы. Холодок пробежался по спине, по животу, полностью обволок ноги. 

\- Мы готовы, - решительно произнёс Ивоннель. 

\- Заходите внутрь, а мы закроем дверь снаружи, - сказала Иримэ, не смея повернуться к ним. По большей части она это делала, потому что Лириэль очень стеснялась, игнорируя тот факт, что они с Иримэ ни раз вместе купались в реке и сидели в бане. 

Первым внутрь вошли Арвин и Ивоннель. Лириэль на секунду задержалась, засмотревшись на то, как тень помещения оглаживает их широкие спины и мужественные изгибы и полностью поглощает их. 

Внутри комнаты было совершенно темно, только небольшой магический костёр освещал лица эльфов. Лириэль неловко прошла внутрь, пытаясь прикрыться руками, и села напротив Арвина и Ивоннеля, прижимая к себе колени. 

Дверь за ее спиной захлопнулась. Их отрезало от внешнего мира, тьма поглотила все пространство, ведь небольшой костер внезапно потух. Лириэль сначала запаниковала, но потом увидела небольшие горящие точки вокруг, они становились все ярче, пока комната не осветилась голубоватым светом. Его источником оказался какой-то мох, прорастающий на стенах. 

Лириэль не успела удивиться, как произошло ещё одно невероятное событие - она услышала голос в голове. Она не могла отнести его к мужскому или женскому, и вряд ли бы могла описать его, он звучал совершенно естественно, как будто она слушала свои собственные мысли. 

\- Ты не доверяешь им. 

Не вопрос - констатация факта. 

\- Что? - удивленно переспросила Лириэль. 

\- Что случилось? - непонимающе и взволновано произнёс Арвин, вглядываясь в Лириэль при тусклом свете. 

\- Вы не слышите голоса? 

\- Они не услышать меня, ведь я общаюсь с тобой. - пояснил голос. - Почему ты им не доверяешь? 

\- Не знаю. Мне просто страшно, что они разочаруются во мне. И когда это произойдёт, я им больше не буду нужна. Я останусь одна. 

\- Как это произошло с твоим отцом? Когда он выгнал родную дочь? 

\- Да. А я не хочу быть лишь своей тенью. Не хочу быть...

\- Как твоя мать. 

\- Да. 

Арвин и Ивоннель напряжённо наблюдали за тем, как Оириэль говорит сама с собой, не проронив ни звука. 

\- Но почему ты не веришь в их обещания?

\- Потому что они обратились ко мне лишь с целью завести наследников. Я им не так уж и нужна. 

\- Тогда почему предложила им пройти ритуал? 

\- Потому что они мне понравились. Точнее, я думаю, что они мне понравились, я не уверена, что это именно то чувство, поэтому решила убедиться в этом. 

\- Они тебе нравятся. Я вижу, что ваши души хорошо подходят друг другу, это редкость даже для обычных пар. Но даже подходящие друг другу существа должны прилагать усилия, чтобы сохранять свои отношения. И чтобы начать их - тоже. 

\- Что я должна сделать? 

\- Рассказать им правду. Всю правду. Пока ты будешь собираться с духом, я пообщаюсь с твоими женихами. 

Голос исчез, но теперь с самим собой стал разговаривать Ивоннель. 

\- Нет, я никогда бы так не поступил. Да, я понимаю, что это поспешно, но я чувствую то же самое, что чувствую к Арвину. Без ее согласия я и шага навстречу не ступлю. 

Арвин оставалось только удивленно и непонимающе переводить взгляды с Лириэль на Ивоннеля и обратно. 

\- Что происходит? - снова спросил он. 

\- Происходит то, что я должна вам кое в чем признаться. - уверенно произнесла Лириэль. Ивоннель как раз закончил общение с голосом. - Я вам соврала, хотя скорее подойдёт слово «недоговорила». Арвин, я люблю Ивоннеля, он мне действительно очень нравится, но ещё мне нравишься ты. Ивоннель, ты тоже мне нравишься. Простите, что я так жестокости с вами поступила, я пойму, если вы на меня разозлитесь. 

Лириэль напряжённо ждала их бурной реакции, но ее не последовало. Вместо этого Арвин и Ивоннель смотрели на неё с счастливыми улыбками. 

\- Мы не злимся. Мы просто рады, что ты нас приняла. Всё-таки мы давно вместе и боялись, что ты не сможешь войти в наш союз. 

\- Я хочу быть с вами, не как третья лишняя. 

\- Ты никогда не будешь третьей лишней. - обнадеживающе произнёс Арвин и пересел ближе к эльфийка. Ивоннель поступил так же. Они вместе обнялись, совершенно забывая об отсутствии одежды и уже не стыдясь наготы. 

Они были так увлечены, что не заметили, как сзади открывается дверь. 

\- Уже утро. Вы там друг друга не убили? - с беззлобной насмешкой спросила Иримэ. 

Ночь пролетела незаметно, а дракон одобрил их союз.


	7. Новая страница

Лириэль собирала вещи в чемодан и не могла поверить в реальность происходящего. Уже завтра она покинет своё пристанище, в котором она провела три года. Она даже вспомнила как приехала сюда. После изгнания Лириэль решила уехать как можно дальше, поэтому приехала в пограничный город. Она осматривалась и гуляла по рынку в поисках работы - все прибереженные деньги заканчивались, - и случайно столкнулась с Иримэ. Эльфийка сразу привлекла ее своей спокойной и жизнерадостной аурой, рядом с ней не хотелось думать о плохом. Лириэль почему-то почувствовала себя так свободно, будто говорила с давней близкой подругой, поэтому рассказала Иримэ обо всех своих злоключениях. 

Эльфийка пригласила ее в свою деревню, предложила работу и кров, стала лучшей подругой. Лириэль была ей безумно благодарна за все и сейчас ей было грустно прощаться с Иримэ. 

Сзади кто-то постучал в дверь. Лириэль обернулась и увидела предмет своих размышлений: Иримэ стояла в проходе, опираясь на дверной косяк. 

\- Ты даже не заметила, как я зашла. Мечтаешь о своих муженьках, - насмешливо, но совершенной незлобно, произнесла она. 

\- Вообще-то все мои думы только о тебе, - обида в ее голосе была напускной. 

Иримэ прошла в комнату и села на край кровати, рядом с открытым чемоданом. В нем были аккуратно сложены вещи. 

\- Я рада, что ты нашла свою вторую половинку, - искренне произнесла она. 

\- А вместе с ней и третью. - Лириэль ответила подруге улыбкой. 

\- Я верю, что твоё место рядом с ними. У тебя большие амбиции, здесь ты не сможешь их воплотить. А в городе со своим новым статусом ты сможешь что-то изменить. 

\- Поверю тебе на слово. 

\- Моя интуиция никогда не подводит. Так что живи с ними долго и счастливо, не отступайся от своих идеалов и делай то, что считаешь нужным. Уже решила, чем займёшься? 

\- Буду помогать Арвин и Ивоннелю. Их семьи отвечают за сельское хозяйство, так что, думаю, я справлюсь. - Лириэль начала складывать свертки с некоторыми засушенными травами: она не хотела нести лишнего, но на случай, если кто-то заболеет в пути, их лучше положить. 

\- А про брачный ритуал договорились? 

\- Да, проведём его через неделю, как приедем. Решили сделать все тихо и без лишнего шума. 

\- Почему? 

\- Нам даже звать на церемонию некого: Арвин и Ивоннель долгое время были в немилости у глав своих семей, только недавно смогли выстроить шаткий нейтралитет, друзей у них немного, а у меня их там вообще нет. Меня представят их семьям уже после ритуала, когда уже никто не сможет возразить. А всему высшему обществу - на ежегодном осеннем императорском балу. 

\- Да, тебе предстоит многое пережить, - протянула Иримэ. - Не забывай писать. Рассказывай все до мельчайших подробностей. 

Лириэль сложила в чемодан последний конверт, села рядом с подругой и взяла ее ладони в свои. 

\- Обещаю. Буду писать даже про цвет носков, которые будут на мне. 

\- И про брачную ночь не забудь, - Иримэ лукаво улыбнулась и прищурила глаза. 

Лириэль залилась краской. 

\- Да ну тебя! 

Несмотря на частые подколки Иримэ, Лириэль будет по ней безумно скучать. Ведь возможно дочь главы деревни была ее единственной настоящей подругой. Раньше вокруг Лириэль было много сверстниц: в высшем обществе было принято знакомить детей аристократов друг с другом, тем более все старались свести вместе своих дочерей с дочерьми начальников, коллег и партнеров по бизнесу. 

Каждую среду в доме Лириэль проходили чаепития, во время которых она болтала обо всем вокруг, а на выходных они уходили на ярмарку. Компания у них была большая, но Лириэль не чувствовала какого-то духовного единения ни с кем из них. Они были приятными и интересными, но среди них не было ее единомышленниц. Что говорить - никто не поддержал ее идею пойти против отца, наоборот, отговаривали ее и всеми силами старались удержать. 

Конечно по их мнению они оставались правы, но Лириэль не могла пойти против своих принципов. И только Иримэ сказала, что этот поступок был правильным, и она же утешала ее, когда эльфийка мучилась из-за провала. 

Поэтому Лириэль долго не могла выпустить эльфийка из своих объятий, которыми они обменивались при расставании. 

После прощания Лириэль быстро запрыгнула в повозку и старалась больше не оборачиваться. Она думала, что если увидит снова лица жителей деревни, которые эти три года заботились о ней, она не сможет их покинуть. 

Арвин, будто почувствовав ее настроение, утешающие сжал ее ладонь в своей. 

Через несколько часов у Лириэль начнётся новый этап в жизни, начнутся новые трудности, появятся новые проблемы, но она с ними справится, как всегда справлялась. Но на этот раз она будет не одна, рядом с ней будут два любящих ее эльфа. 

Дорога прошла для неё словно сон: они о чём-то беседовали, иногда спали, иногда прерывались на обед или чай, сменяли повозку поездом. Но для Лириэль это все было не так важно, она просто наслаждалась спокойной дорогой вместе с теми, кто ей нравится. Их решение заключить брак было поспешным, эльфийка это прекрасно понимала, между ними до сих пор чувствовалась эта робость ещё новой и не зрелой влюбленности. Но их союз уже одобрил сам дракон, а за три года изучения культуры жителей деревни Лириэль прониклась верой в него, поэтому доверяла его решению. 

Наконец, поезд сделал свою последнюю остановку. Лириэль сошла на станцию сразу после Арвина и Ивоннеля и вдохнула городской запах. Здесь пахло металлом, шуршащими газетами, прошедшим недавно дождем и жаренным тестом из небольшой лавки напротив путей. Ничего из этого не было похоже на ее дом. 

Из-за своего брака Арвин и Ивоннель переехали на границу. Они жили в городе на территории светлых эльфов, но всего за час могли пересечь границу и оказаться на территориях темных. Через два года должна была закончиться стройка нового поместья, где искусно соединится культурное наследие обеих рас. По крайней мере такие ходили слухи. Арвин и Ивоннель особо не останавливались на внешнем виде поместья, но много говорили о том, что там будет много места, красивый сад, небольшой парк и даже оранжерея. 

Когда они вышли с вокзала, их встретила карета с фамильным гербом семьи Арвина. Им не нужны были слуги - у них было всего три небольших чемодана. Поэтому трое эльфов скромно уместились в транспорт и покинули вокзал. Но этих недолгих минут их прибывания вместе на улице хватило, чтобы некоторые ушлые сплетники нашли новую животрепещущую тему. 

Маленький купеческий город живет только обсуждением новостей и сплетен, поэтому распространить одну небольшую байку - дело пары коротких разговоров на рынке. И уже к вечеру все знали о том, что два скандально известных своим смелых и по мнению некоторых глупым замужеством кажется нашли себе супругу. Эта девушка не была знакома сплетникам, но явно была из числа благородных дам, хотя и пыталась скрыть этот факт за потрепанным дорожным одеянием. Злые языки говорили, что она наверняка из обедневшего рода, некоторые были рады за джентельменов, другие восхищались тем, как незнакомка смогла получить богатства целых двух родов. Конечно, после скандала из-за их брака они были не самыми желанными гостями при дворе, но богатство для современной молодежи имеет большее значение, чем положение в обществе. 

Но трое будущих супругов не волновались по поводу слухов - они были заняты обсуждением скорой свадьбы. 

\- Нам очень жаль, что свадьба будет такой поспешной. - в очередной раз произнёс Арвин. 

\- Я уже говорила, что для меня это не проблема. Меня беспокоит немного другое. 

\- Платье? - спросил Ивоннель. 

\- Нет. Иримэ подарила мне чудесное платье. 

Все это время Лириэль сидела напротив них, но вдруг поднялась с места и быстро вклинилась между ними, взяв их за руки. 

\- Честно говоря, я немного боюсь брачной ночи. 

Арвин напрягся. 

\- Ты боишься, потому что...

\- Не волнуйтесь, - хихикнула Лириэль, - я знаю, что там происходит. Все же я три года жила в деревне с очень свободными нравами. Меня больше беспокоит то, что теория отличается от практики, а вас двое, и я не совсем знаю, как поступать. 

Ивоннель и Арвин переглянулись. 

\- Начнём постепенно, - пообещал Ивоннель. - О наследниках начнём думать через пару лет, когда достроим поместье и уладим дела. - Темный наклонился к уху Лириэль. - А пока мы научим тебя всему необходимому. 

Мурашки прошлись по спине эльфийки от нежного и многообещающего шепота. На щеках расцвёл румянец. Но Лириэль не собиралась оставлять эту шпильку без ответа. 

\- Мне говорили, что я способная ученица. 

\- Тогда я рад, что наша свадьба завтра, иначе бы я не выдержал. 

Все трое рассмеялись. 

Поместье было небольшим, но уютным, несмотря на то, что мебель в некоторых комнатах была накрыта белой тканью. Арвин и Ивоннель часто были в разъездах между двумя государствами, поэтому часто пользовались только своими спальнями, малой столовой и гостиной. 

Для Лириэль уже была готова комната. Она соседствовала со спальнями ее мужей. Была маленькой, с большой кроватью и вместительным шкафом. И что понравилось Лириэль больше всего - с выходом на общую террасу. Она сама разложила свои вещи и спустилась в гостиную. Там ее ждали будущие мужья и вся здешняя прислуга, которой было заметно меньше, чем требовалось по статусу. 

\- Лириэль, - Арвин подозвал к себе молодую служанку - почти что девочку, - она будет твоей личной горничной. Мы решили, что с ней тебе будет интереснее. 

Лириэль быстро окинула взглядом остальных слуг и поняла, что по большей части они были старше неё, да ещё и обычные люди, которые старели буквально на глазах. Но эта служанка была эльфийкой, не из числа высших, но она будет ой ещё долгое время. 

\- Привет, - Лириэль улыбнулась, - как тебя зовут? 

Горничная вцепилась в длинную юбку своей формы - личные горничные всегда носили одежду получше и подороже, - но тоже робко улыбнулась и ответила:

\- Мая. Приятно познакомиться, госпожа. 

\- Зови меня Лириэль. Надеюсь, мы с тобой подружимся.


	8. Основы семейной жизни (1)

Рано утром Лириэль уже стояла в коридоре поместья в скромном, но элегантном белом платье: рюшки были только на подоле не слишком пышной юбки, кружева лишь обрамляли воротник на шее и конец лёгких широких рукавов, даже на плечах не было крылышек. Единственное, что бросалось в глаза при ближайшем рассмотрении - это тонкая вышивка на поясе, изображающая переплетение ростков с какими-то ягодами. 

В обед они были приняты в храме. На церемонии присутствовала служительница и два мужчины, которых Лириэль представили давними друзьями Арвина и Ивоннеля, они выполняли роль свидетелей. Ритуал прошёл быстро, ведь магия сразу приняла Лириэль в тройной союз. После этого новоиспеченные супруги решили устроить небольшой приём. Хотя, учитывая, что на нем будут присутствовать всего пять человек, можно сказать, что он крохотный. 

Арвин и Лириэль беседовали с приятелем светлого эльфа ещё со времён академии, а Ивоннель со своим свидетелем вышли на террасу. 

\- Я рад, что вам удалось ее найти, - произнёс Рамиэль. - Но ума не приложу, как вам удалось ее убедить выйти за вас? 

\- Я сам до сих пор не понял, как мы это сделали. 

Ивоннель посмотрел на то, как Лириэль сжимала руку Арвина, как эльфийка смеялась после шуток гостя, как бросала в сторону дроу нечитаемые взгляды. 

\- Если снова понадобится помощь, обязательно обращайся. Особенно если будут проблемы с ее семьёй. 

\- С ними могут возникнуть проблемы? 

\- Кто их знает. Говорят, у королевского судьи вздорный характер. Это не отражается на работе, но в семье он тиран. 

\- В любом случае она отречена от них. Теперь она часть нашей семьи. И мы не позволим ее родителям ей навредить. 

Гости ушли после ужина, оставляя молодоженов наедине. 

Арвин подал руку поднимающейся с дивана Лириэль. 

\- Поднимемся в комнату главы дома? 

Это была комната Арвина. Она была чуть больше спальни Лириэль, тут тоже стояла большая кровать, заранее приготовленная слугами. Увидев ее, эльфийка почувствовала трепет. Ее супруги были совершенно спокойны. Они прошли в комнату и, встав рядом, поцеловались. По их движениям, обнимающим рукам, естественности и отсутствию стеснительности друг перед другом было видно, что они изучали тела друг друга не один раз, что они знают друг друга лучше всех остальных, что они не боятся делиться с партнёром самым интимным и сокровенным. 

Лириэль даже боялась опустить взгляд, боялась увидеть, как сильно возбудились двое мужчин перед ней. Она почувствовала жар на щеках, но самое волнующее - это жар между ног. Какое-то приятное чувство прошлось вниз по ногам, заставляя колени ослабнуть, и вверх по спине. Лириэль поняла, что возбуждена. 

Ивоннель и Арвин начали медленно снимать друг с друга одежду. Каждая расстегнутся пуговичка сопровождалось томным вздохом, который не успевал заглушить чужой язык. После пиджаков на пол упали железки, а когда эльфы освободились от рубашек, обнажив крепкие тела, Лириэль не сдержала громкого вздоха. Но мужчины не отвлекались, они собирались показать своей супруге по-настоящему увлекательное представление, они должны зажечь в ней огонь, подбросить побольше брёвен, чтобы эльфийка достигла пика. 

А она сгорала в этом огне. Одновременно хотела и прикоснуться к ним, и убежать подальше от новых для себя чувств. 

Настал самый волнующий момент: Арвин и Ивоннель оторвались друг от друга и томными взглядами посмотрели на Лириэль. 

\- Подойди, мы не кусаемся, - насмешливо произнёс темный эльф, опуская голову на плечо Арвина. 

Лириэль заворожённо сделала шаг к ним, доверилась их рукам. Ивоннель первым завладел ее губами. Сначала он нежно мял их, а потом углубил поцелуй, когда эльфийка достаточно расслабилась, чтобы не заметить, как Арвин расшнуровал платье на спине. Ткань медленно спустилась на пол, после чего Ивоннель помог супруге снять обувь. После этого дроу нежно провёл по ногам эльфийки вверх, задирая нижнюю юбку, позволяя полюбоваться на белоснежную кожу и розоватые колени. Он не сдержался и поднялся ещё выше, очерчивая полушария ягодиц. 

Арвин закончил длинный чувственный поцелуй и расстегнул нижнюю юбку. Лириэль осталась только в рубашке. 

\- Стойте, - попросила их эльфийка, - могу я пока остаться в ней? 

\- Конечно, - ответил Арвин. 

\- Предлагаю переместиться на кровать, - сказал Ивоннель, поднимаясь с колен. 

Лириэль не успела сообразить, как ее легко толкнули на брачное ложе. А Ивоннель и Арвин продолжили представление: они быстро содрали друг с друга пояса, а потом Арвин опустился перед дроу на колени и спустил с тёмного штаны. Лириэль с замиранием сердца медленно провела взглядом от мускулистых щиколоток Ивоннеля до ягодиц и члена. Дроу был возбуждён. Арвин уже привычным движением провёл языком по всей длине и обхватил губами головку. 

Лириэль невольно ахнула, не ожидая таких смелых ласк. Что было ещё невероятнее для неё - одной рукой Арвин провёл между ног дроу и...

В деревне эльфийка часто видела несколько однополых пар, но очень смутно представляла, как они разделяли ложе, хотя Иримэ, никогда не стеснявшаяся в выражениях, объяснила ей все. Но одно дело знать, другое - видеть собственными глазами и даже участвовать в этом процессе. 

Ивоннель тяжело дышал и иногда заглушал рвавшиеся наружу стоны, обхватывая зубами рёбра ладони. Это была настоящая пытка, доведение до сумасшествия удовольствием. Дроу приходилось держаться, потому что главное сейчас - позволить расслабиться Лириэль. Сначала эльфийка должна возбудиться от их небольшого эротического шоу. Хотя супруги видели, как сильно покраснели щеки девушки, как она волнительно сжимает колени, как сминает в ладонях края рубашки, как пристально смотрит на их ласки. 

Все определенно шло по плану. 

\- Все, - Ивоннель осторожно отодвинул голову Арвина от себя. Светлый облизнулся, смотря на супруга снизу вверх. Сдерживаться было все труднее. - Иначе мы дадим нашей дорогой супруге заскучать. 

Дроу стянул штаны до конца, вместе с этим избавляясь и от обуви. Он сел на край кровати, ожидая, пока до конца не разденется Арвин. Ивоннель взял замершую Лириэль за руку и потянул к себе. 

\- Можешь трогать меня, где и как захочешь. 

Эльфийка, подчиняясь супругу, села к нему на колени и стала ещё краснее, потому что рубашка задралась, и она почувствовала голой косой живота возбужденный член Ивоннеля. Сначала она могла только посматривать на раздевающегося Арвина, но интерес оказался сильнее. Она подняла руку и нежно провела по обнаженной груди дроу, медленно спустилась к прессу и наконец коснулась головки члена. Это было волнительно. Лириэль обхватила его и пару раз двинула рукой. 

Ивоннель напрягся. 

\- Я сделала больно?

\- Нет. Наоборот. Лучше особо меня не трогать, иначе я быстро кончу. Давай я лучше помогу тебе. 

Лириэль кивнула. 

В этот момент за спиной эльфийки устроился Арвин. Тепло его тела ощутилось на спине сквозь ткань рубашки. 

\- Ты мне доверишься? - шёпотом спросил он и провёл языком по ушной раковине. 

\- Да, - проговорила Лириэль, смущаясь с двойной силой. 

Ивоннель опустил руки на бёдра эльфийки и нежно провёл по ним ладонями вниз. Эльфийка запрокинула голову назад от заполонивших ее новых чувств. Она никогда не думала, что чужие прикосновения так сильно будут отличаться от своих. Арвин наоборот вел ладони вверх по ее спине, вызывая стадо мурашек. 

\- Я подготовлю тебя, - прошептал Ивоннель, проводя рукой по внутренней части бедра и останавливаясь между ног эльфийки. Он осторожно коснулся половых губ и с радостью обнаружил, что Лириэль мокрая от возбуждения. Он улыбнулся Арвина через ее плечо и продолжил изучать чувствительные места эльфийки. 

Ивоннель провёл между складок, собирая смазку, и одним пальцем медленно проник во влагалище. Лириэль резко вдохнула воздух. 

\- Больно? 

\- Просто непривычно. 

Эльфийка быстро успокоили руки Арвина, которые нежно водили по всему телу: бёдра, талия, ноги, плечи, спина. Ивоннель нащупал большим пальцем клитор, задвигал рукой, проникая глубже и доставляя удовольствие. Вскоре количество пальцев достигло трёх, а Лириэль не могла сдержать стонов. Хоть они и были тихими, сдерживаемыми с непривычки, но тепло отзывались в сердцах эльфов. 

Арвин стал более раскрепощённым в своих ласках, теперь он начал покрывать все тело эльфийки поцелуями, иногда ловил губами ее вздохи и стоны, иногда дарил долгие горячие поцелуи Ивоннель через плечо супруги. Она позволила снять с себя последнюю преграду - рубашка была брошена на пол. Арвин благоговейно водил по горячей гладкой коже Лириэль, а дроу начал осыпать короткими поцелуями оголившуюся грудь. 

Лириэль таяла в их руках - она даже забыла, что впервые кто-то мужского пола видит ее без одежды, сейчас ее волновали только губы супругов на теле и пальцы Ивоннеля внутри неё. 

Внезапно дроу вышел из неё и медленно положил спиной на кровать. Лириэль невольно задрала ноги. Теперь эльфы могли полюбоваться, как влажные бутоны раскрываются перед жаждой удовольствия. 

\- Арвин, подай, пожалуйста, флакон, - попросил Ивоннель и потянулся в сторону маленького округлого столика. 

Это была небольшая емкость, по форме была похожа на духи в вытянутой стеклянной упаковке. И пахло от неё тоже приятно - чем-то цветочным. Ивоннель разогрел флакон между ладоней и опрокинул его. Смазка разлилась на половые губы эльфийки. Дроу ладонью снова провёл между ног и вновь вставил три пальца, заполняя какую-то пустоту внутри Лириэль. Эльфийка не сдержала вздоха. 

\- Не больно? 

Лириэль смогла только помотать головой, думая, что голос ее сейчас подведёт. 

Ивоннель вошёл осторожно, так, что Лириэль смогла прочувствовать каждую венку. И он начал плавно двигать бёдрами. Эльфийка выгнулась от накатившего ее удовольствия. Тело тёмного сейчас напоминало мерные волны, постепенно толкающие Лириэль к пику удовольствия, на который она взлетит и тут же рухнет в посторгазменном экстазе. 

Арвин встал за спину Ивоннеля, вылил тому между ягодиц жидкость из того же флакона и начал разрабатывать пальцами мышцы ануса, двигая пальцами в такт. Дроу задвигался быстрее и на момент кульминации излился в Лириэль. Эльфийка тяжело вздохнула, когда Ивоннель вышел из неё - она не успела достичь подкатывающего оргазма. Но Арвин все ещё был возбуждён. Теперь уже он вошёл в супругу. 

Ивоннель же переместился на кровати и лёг сбоку он Лириэль. Сначала эльфийка не поняла, зачем он опускает голову к ее промежности, убирая прядку волос за ухо, но когда он коснулся языком клитора, все вопросы сразу улетучились из головы. Она была близка, это чувство приближения к чему-то грандиозному становилось сильнее, словно она тянулась к чему-то и уже дотрагивалась до этого кончиками пальцев. 

И вдруг - она рефлекторно сжала колени, сильнее обвивая талию Арвина, поджала пальцы на ногах и сжала в ладонях простыни. Это было оно! Она оказалась на самом пике удовольствия, запрокинула голову и блаженно простонала. 

Спустя пару толчков кончил и Арвин. 

Трое обессилено упали на кровать, игнорируя не совсем удобные позы и небольшой холодок, который они до этого не замечали. 

Лириэль отошла от оргазма и поспешила прикрыть себя и мужей одеялом. Так они и уснули.


End file.
